The moment for chaos
by agirlisaryastark
Summary: Reyleen D. Dameron y Ben Solo se conocen con vidas hechas, con mundos completamente construidos. Pero, los vínculos de la Fuerza son irrepetibles, irrompibles. Y para ellos, habiendo sido guerreros sensibles a la Fuerza en otro universo, es imposible no reconocer el vínculo especial y perfecto que los une sin importar que otros vínculos hayan sido creados. Reylo Reincarnation AU.
1. An island

**_¡Hola bebés Reylo! Este fanfic está inspirado en un video con el mismo título. No va a tratar demasiado de lo mismo que el video, pero procuré retomar algunos elementos de éste._**

 ** _Este es un Fanfic AU Reincarnation. Tiene la intención de ver las situaciones desde un punto de vista moderno, retomando la vida pasada de los personajes, Ben Solo y Rey, como un punto de referencia para establecer su relación en la actualidad. Van a notar algunas referencias a otros personajes que necesariamente van a estar involucrados en esta relación, específicamente Capitán Phasma y Poe Dameron (Sí, amo a Poe Dameron) y bueno, esto iba a ser sólo un One Shot pero no, no puedo xD_**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a los seguidores de la nueva página que estamos iniciando: Reylo en Español en Facebook, misma a la que pueden unirse si lo desean. Compartimos contenido de todo tipo, y nos encanta que nos compartan lo mismo._**

 ** _NK, gracias porque estas experiencias son en parte sueños y en parte algunas ya vividas._**

 ** _Dama Jade, estuve a nada de usar el nombre de Raelene, también me encanta, pero no quise copiarte._**

 ** _Esto es todo. Espero le den una oportunidad. Por cierto, estará rankeado M+ por tener un montón de sexo de todo tipo, ya verán porqué lo digo._**

 ** _¡Los quiero! :D_**

 ** _:::_**

 ** _:::_**

 ** _The moment for chaos_**

 _"…_ _So watch me  
Figure it out!  
It's all about  
What you bring to the crowd  
Where your preference is loved  
Mmm they're calling me over  
Set your fire on me  
Like what I see, you getting closer …"_

 _TRNDSTTR (Lucian Remix) by Black Coast feat. Maggie_

 ** _Every vow you break, every step you'll take… I'll be watching you..._**

El cielo azul. Las blancas nubes atravesando el lienzo de color azul.

Estuve pensando. Durante toda la primer parte de la mañana, permanecí pensando, como abstraído, fuera de la realidad. _Completamente en blanco._

El césped se sentía suave bajo mi espalda y permanecí tumbado sobre éste, con las manos bajo mi nuca y las piernas cruzadas. Las nubes no dejaban de danzar en el viento. El cielo parecía moverse, una y otra vez, aunque no se moviera en absoluto.

 _Sentía que había dejado algo atrás_.

No había dejado nada. Era un día como cualquier otro. Aunque lo cierto es que prefería los días nublados.

Me levanté y acomodándome la chaqueta, me dirigí a mi auto. Tenía dos clases por presidir antes de volver a casa para la hora del almuerzo.

 _Christie me esperaba. Su cabellera rubia, su cuerpo lánguido y esbelto de modelo y sus ojos verdes similares a las aguas del Pacifico._

 _:::_

 _:::_

Hay algo muy bello en el cielo después de que llueve. Las nubes negras se desvanecen y, en cambio, el sol se alza glorioso y deja que su luz ilumine lo que toca. Las nubes blancas parecen de algodón y el cielo azul parece el mejor de los lienzos para un paisaje similar.

Me senté en el salón, casi vacío, y esperé al maestro que llegaría en unos minutos más a presidir la clase de Historia del Arte. Era una materia nueva en el programa y si había que tomarla, bien, la tomaría, aunque no estuviera muy de acuerdo. Pero la escuela es la escuela y hay que hacer lo necesario para acabar con ese inconveniente pronto. Estaba cansada y aburrida. Sólo quería salir de allí.

Poe pasaría por mí en una hora, lo que implicaría necesariamente que el maestro llegase puntual. Pretendíamos comer juntos. _Los lujos de los recién casados_.

Ante esta idea, no pude más que sonreír. Éramos una buena pareja, peleábamos a veces, pero en general nuestra convivencia era buena y agradable. No había nada que la hiciera salir de eso, una convivencia _común y normal._

Me removí en el asiento un momento y me acomodé el cabello. Más compañeros comenzaron a entrar, mientras yo, casi al frente, procuraba mantenerme seria y en silencio. De igual manera no conocía a nadie. Vestía sencillos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa estampada con motivos florales y pequeñas mangas abombadas que son mis favoritas. Acomodé el bolso de mi hombro en un lado de la butaca y crucé una pierna mientras bebía un poco de agua de una botella plástica.

Entonces, todos comenzaron a tomar sus sitios, dejaron de hablar y miraron al frente.

Hice lo mismo.

Al entrar el maestro, no sucedió nada. Todo estaba en silencio.

 _Todo estaba en silencio._

::::

::::

 _Su respiración era pesada e irregular y sus ojos, bordeados de pestañas curvadas en las puntas, no parecían mirarme. Entonces, abrió sus párpados y sus ojos, castaños, me miraron con una mezcla entre comprensión y seguridad. El sable de color azul, casi blanco, empujó el sable rojo que yo empuñaba y con éste, me empujó también hacia atrás. Dejó salir un grito de esfuerzo de sus labios carnosos, rodeados de hermosa piel bronceada en todo su rostro y cuerpo, que se movía con poca gracia y sin entrenamiento alguno. Yo me sentía desangrar, como si toda mi fuerza estuviera fugándose por algún sitio, como si estuviera abandonándome._

 _El frío era insoportable, pero mi cuerpo preservaba mi temperatura y por algún motivo me hacía sentir más y más furioso. También ella sudaba. Ambos estábamos empapados en sudor._

 _Evadía cada uno de sus ataques y movía el sable de modo que ella no pudiese alcanzarme. Y al mirarla, al fijar mis ojos en la sencilla belleza de los mechones de cabello que le caían en el rostro, ondulándose con la extraña brisa invernal, era capaz de compararla en mi mente con la noche misma de ese suceso._

 _Ella era tan hermosa como la noche invernal en que había marcado mi rostro a manera de trofeo. Y a partir de entonces, la cicatriz que obtuve al final de esa batalla, quedó en ese instante indeleble en mi rostro y en el resto del tiempo, indeleble en mi mente._

 _::::_

 _::::_

Cuando el maestro entró, la impresión que sentí no fue tal por su forma de vestir impecable, por su cabello perfecto o por su gran estatura.

Algo, una especie de _deja vú_ , un dejo de nostalgia, incluso un acceso de pánico, me invadió.

 _Y lo vi en él_. La misma sensación que tuve en mi interior y que en vano traté de controlar y mantener sellada en mi ser, estaba en él, que al presentarse tenía una voz profunda y hermosa pero que denotaba un dejo de ansiedad.

Sus ojos de un tono verdoso muy obscuro no parecían alejarse de mí, que, presa de su misma ansiedad, procuraba mantener la vista alejada de la suya, por temor a delatarme.

Me sentía extraña, como si hubieran pasado siglos sin ver a alguien conocido; como cuando te permites alejarte de algo que te daña mucho, que te causa una tremenda adicción y entonces lo encuentras de nueva cuenta… Y sientes que cederás a la tentación de tocarlo, de estremecerte ante su contacto.

 _Ben Solo._

Su nombre, corto y poético, me parecía incluso conocido, a saber de dónde.

Mirarnos a los ojos fue toda una experiencia.

 _Jamás había vivido nada semejante a eso._

Sentí la boca seca y el estómago contraído, pero ahí estaba.

Sus ojos me recorrieron y luego se quedaron fijos en mis ojos. Fue como _reencontrarnos._

 _Mientras hablaba a los demás alumnos sobre Cezanne, pareció alejarse de ellos. No sabía cómo describirlo. Les decía las particularidades de su forma de pintar, pero mientras eso pasaba, una serie de imágenes incoherentes para mí comenzaron a cruzar mi mente, como si la contaminaran con alguna especie de virus. Imágenes del mar, una isla, un risco. Una noche en la nieve. Él mismo vestido del más riguroso negro, blandiendo una enorme espada de luz. Su espalda alzándose, majestuosa frente a mi cuerpo, ambos enfundados en vestimentas fuera de este mundo, la de él negra, la mía blanca._

 _Yo misma, vestida de blanco, blandiendo una espada similar de intenso azul. Y fue como si estuviéramos allí, de nuevo. La sensación de deja vú no desaparecía._

 _Su aliento cálido a través del frío viento tocó mi mejilla._

 _Decía algo que no era capaz de escuchar y luego sus labios traspasaron mi espacio vital. La luz roja desaparecía en el instante en que el sable cayó al suelo nevado. Trataba de respirar, pero no pude. No podía hacer nada y mi sable cayó también apagándose. Mis labios atraparon el poco aire que quedaba entre ambos y mientras la nieve seguía cayendo, sólo pude escuchar en mis oídos retumbar mi propio murmullo:_

 _"… Eres un monstruo …"_

La tela que cubría mi cuerpo fue cayendo sobre el sable.

Y el frío, aunque me hacía sentir furiosa, me dio una efímera paz, capaz de sostenerme, desnuda y en los brazos de ese hombre desconocido durante un tiempo que sentí indefinido.

::::

::::

Pasé lista y me percaté de su nombre.

 _Reyleen D. Dameron._

Al terminar la clase, vi que la chica salía de inmediato. Si fuera presumido, diría que _estaba huyendo de mí_.

Pero _¿Por qué?_

Sí, la había notado. Había notado lo que sintió al verme y lo pálida y tensa que me miraba por momentos durante toda la clase, pero eso no era razón suficiente para salir corriendo como si fuese _perseguida_. Tomé mis libros del escritorio y dejé a los alumnos con sus preguntas y sus problemas para otra ocasión. _¿Había algo que tenía que saber?_

\- Señorita Dameron – Y la alcancé justo en el momento que cruzaba el umbral de la puerta del salón - ¿Qué tal? Espero le haya agradado la clase – me miró con evidente desconfianza. Por algún motivo me sentía tímido ante ella.

\- _Señora Dameron_ – La miré desconcertado – Soy casada – Me miró como buscando una reacción – Discúlpeme, profesor, debo retirarme, mi esposo me espera.

\- _¿Le ha gustado la clase_? – Traté de no ceder, aunque la chica parecía incómoda. Sus preciosos ojos de un tono café aceitunado me interrogaron a su vez.

\- Me ha parecido interesante su percepción sobre diversos pintores y su trabajo. Pero ahora mismo, no tengo tiempo de discutirlo, _profesor_ – Y sin más, salió disparada rumbo a la salida de la universidad.

Iba a verla al menos un curso completo.

 _Parecía que iba a ser una larga persecución._

::::

::::

Me sentí aliviada cuando vi el auto de mi marido llegar al estacionamiento.

\- _Hola, pequeña –_ El saludo habitual de Poe contrastaba enormemente con mi cara que seguramente reflejaba mucha confusión.

\- Hola – sonreí tratando de sacudirme la sensación de que estaba escapando de algo más fuerte que yo – Ha sido un día terrible, ¿A dónde iremos a comer?

\- ¿Te gustaría algún corte? ¿Tal vez argentino? ¿O prefieres comida china?

\- Prefiero una pizza y encerrarnos en casa. ¿No tienes que volver al trabajo, o sí? – Insistí, todo para no salir por el resto del día, como si eso fuese a salvarme de los demás días en que tendría que ir a la universidad. No sabía ni siquiera por qué demonios estaba escondiéndome.

\- En absoluto. Vamos por esas pizzas – Se estiró y me propinó un beso suave en los labios, _sin pasión_.

::::

::::

Reyleen.

Un nombre poco común, aún para ser un nombre similar a los que se usan en California, por ejemplo.

Cuando llegué a casa, Christie ya estaba metiendo una bandeja al microondas. _Pizza de nuevo_.

\- Christie – y la abracé - ¿Estás segura de cenar eso? ¿Otra vez?

\- Oye, _jefe_ , no me vengas con eso. Mientras no haya paga en nuestras cuentas, será soda y pizza _de nuevo_.

\- ¿Es muy necesario?

\- No, por eso hay ensalada para ti – y me tendió un bowl con verduras y distintos tipos de lechugas, queso _cottage_ y almendras con nueces de la india y pistachos.

\- ¿Quieres matarme de hambre?

\- ¡Vamos, Ben! Sólo son dos días más. No vamos a gastar de las tarjetas de crédito.

\- ¿No? ¿Ni un poco?

\- ¡Ben! – Christie sonrió. Era una sonrisa fresca y hermosa. Su cabello rubio, de un tono casi rosado se movió suavemente, mientras su cuerpo se echaba ligeramente atrás. Sus ojos verdes sonreían al igual que toda ella. Era una criatura vital y hermosa con un sentido del humor muy torcido. Eran cosas que me gustaban de ella.

Sin poder evitarlo, la comparé con Reyleen.

 _Era una chica. Era sólo una chica. ¿Qué hacía un hombre casado por cinco años con su amiga de la adolescencia pensando en una chica que había conocido apenas unas horas atrás?_

Comencé a sentirme incómodo y por toda respuesta, besé en la frente a Christie y tomé el bowl sentándome en la sala. Encendí el televisor y traté en vano de deshacerme del pensamiento.

 _Traté de olvidarme de la chica menuda de cabellos castaños y ojos profundos. Una chica que como yo, tenía ya una vida hecha._

:::

:::

 _Desesperado por dormir, pensé en una isla._

 _El océano._

 _Ahí estaba ella._

 _Un bañador rojo, que cubría su torso y la parte media de su cuerpo y que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas bronceadas, con un ligero tono de dorado. El sol se reflejaba en su piel elástica, y sus cabellos caían a su espalda, como tirados por cuerdas invisibles que los obligaban a estirarse sobre la tersa piel de su columna. Nadaba al estilo mariposa y sonreía mientras sus blancos y perfectos dientes se curvaban dentro de su preciosa boca, carnosa, rosada y sensual._

 _Me incitaba a besarla, obligándola a contener la respiración._

 _Desperté deseando con profunda ansiedad probar los labios que por algún motivo sentía que ya había besado._

 _:::_

 _:::_


	2. A name

Deus, oh sí.

Este es el capítulo 2 y...

¡SPOILER ALERT!

El capítulo es muy intenso sexualmente.

Es muy descriptivo y por más que use figuras literarias para embellecerlo, lo cierto es que es fuerte. Discreción.

Sin más, quiero dedicar este fanfic a NK. Es todo lo que diré sobre eso.

:::

:::

 _A Name_

 _"…_ _You don't remember  
You don't remember  
Why don't you remember my name?  
Off with his head, man  
Off with his head, man  
Why don't you remember my name? I guess he does ..."_

 _Paranoid Android fragment by Sia (Cover version)_

::::

::::

 _-Reyleen-_

 _Era un día obscuro y nebuloso. Acababa de amanecer. Caminábamos en lo que parecía un bosque, extrañamente lleno de césped, húmedo del rocío de la mañana._

 _El cielo de nuevo. Pero no azul._

 _En cambio, el cielo era gris y la brisa tenía una ligera fragancia a salado, como cuando se está cerca de la orilla del océano, pero no era así. Un pequeño lago, a lo lejos, se divisaba, lleno de patos que hacían su característico ruido, mientras nadaban a través del estrecho canal, bordeado por piedrecillas de colores._

 _Cuack, cuack, cuack._

 _Sentí mi cabello húmedo también. La capucha de mi abrigo, negro igual que el suyo, estaba debajo de mi cabeza, pero no me protegía gran cosa. Hablábamos._

 _La imagen de sus labios moviéndose era todo lo seductora que debía ser. Me hipnotizaba._

 _Su cabello, casi negro, se movía ligeramente con el viento y me obligaba a observar las copas de unas palmeras altísimas que nos rodeaban, raras para ser un bosque, en tanto que al pie del lago sólo había árboles frutales recién sembrados._

 _Un termo lleno de té de manzanilla. Pan francés con miel hecho en casa. Idéntico al que preparaba en las mañanas de mi adolescencia, cuando mis padres salían a trabajar. Pero yo ya no era una adolescente. Era adulta. Y estaba en un solitario sitio, con él._

 _Nuestros labios se tocaban, devorándose hambrientos. El termo había caído de lado, saliendo de éste algo del caliente contenido en él. El pan ya no existía y sólo lograba percibir un dejo del aroma de la miel de maple y la mantequilla con que había sido preparado._

 _Sus manos me devoraban también. Me había desquiciado._

 _Cada caricia era dinamita pura. Las yemas de sus dedos tocaron mi abdomen por debajo de mi abrigo, mientras, recostado sobre mí, su mano se deslizaba, rápida y ansiosa por toda la extensión de mi torso, hasta tocar la línea en que el sostén separaba la carne de la ropa._

 _En blanco y negro, no me resistí. Exhalé un suspiro aliviado, deseoso, cuando por fin sus dedos apresaron con ansia las puntas de mis senos anhelantes y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, sin importar el sitio, sin importar quién o qué pudiera observarnos. Su respiración me había descolocado, de tal modo que me abracé a su cabeza de satinado cabello y le obligué a acercarse, besándole de nuevo, flexionándome para morder sus labios, con tal ardor que le volví loco también. Nuestras lenguas se tocaban, no de un modo peliagudo, sino más bien con suavidad. Podía sentir la textura de la suya, su saliva marcar mi boca._

 _Sus labios pedían acceso a otras zonas. Y cuando su lengua cálida llegó a mi pecho y rozó un pezón, tímidamente primero, con fruición después, un gemido abandonó mis labios por sorpresa._

 _Cuack, cuack, cuack._

 _Sonó a lo lejos el canto de algún pajarillo._

 _Bi, bi, bi._

 _Me retorcí en sus brazos mientras murmuraba en mi oído y depositaba besos en mi cuello, aspirando su aroma con deleite y frenesí extático._

 _Entonces, una pregunta queda abandonó sus labios y respondí levantándome de inmediato._

 _En una cabaña, pequeñísima, llena de objetos abandonados utilizados para la limpieza del sitio, con baños públicos alineados uno al lado de otro, cerrados por el abandono, me besó de nuevo, aflojándome el pantalón. Todo transcurría en silencio, entre miradas y respiraciones pesadas, aletargadas, con palpable deseo._

 _En un gesto descarado y pueril, me levanté la blusa y me retiré el sostén. Lo que vio allí, fuera lo que fuese, había despertado su deseo de tal forma que retiró sus pantalones y volteó mi cuerpo contra la puerta._

 _Mi aliento chocaba contra el frío metal, del mismo modo que mi torso lo hizo._

 _La hebilla de su cinturón hizo un sonido antes de que me acercara a su cuerpo. Entonces, hizo un ademán de entrada. Nada._

 _En un segundo ademán, algo cambió, no sólo mi posición, ligeramente más flexionada hacia él._

 _Un sonido delató lo que pasaba. Me había penetrado. Estaba entrando en mi cuerpo que reaccionó inmediatamente a su invasión._

 _Sus embestidas, al principio pausadas, luego poderosas, me hicieron rasguñar el metal de la puerta, de modo que incluso mis labios se abrieron contra ésta, sin importar lo sucia y vieja que era en sí. Su cuerpo me había hecho suya. Estaba atrapada entre él y el metal. Su miembro, de una longitud tendiente a la grandeza, se deslizó con fuerza._

 _Los gemidos escaparon solos. Un sonido salvaje y ansioso dejó su boca y su aliento chocó contra mi cuello mientras me abrazaba contra él y seguía entrando y saliendo de mí, en un vaivén que me estaba haciendo su esclava._

 _Murmuró algo en mi oído, algo que no supe definir. Pero, en ese instante, una sensación increíble de tortura y éxtasis me invadió y me retorcí en sus brazos, sintiendo una intensa explosión en mis paredes que atrajeron su miembro a mi centro, mientras él me empujó contra la puerta fuertemente y vació su semilla en mi interior, entre temblores y jadeos._

::::

::::

Desperté de golpe y Poe me miraba con la cara más divertida que le había visto jamás.

\- _Vaya, vaya._ Estabas muy cansada para nada anoche y ahora te levantas muy contenta. ¿Algo que quieras decirme, Reyleen? – su mirada realmente dejaba ver que le divertía mucho verme despertar.

\- ¿Cómo qué cosa? – Sonreí sin saber a qué se refería.

\- _¿Soñabas conmigo?_ – su pregunta me descolocó. No era así. _No soñaba con él_. Y la vergüenza porque mi esposo se diera cuenta, me hizo sonrojar, gesto que él interpretó como lo opuesto a lo que quería decir.

\- Errrr… - Sin saber qué contestar, me levanté de golpe de la cama – No me hagas preguntas.

\- Reyleen, no tienes que ser tímida al respecto, estamos casados. Lo que sea que quieras hacer… _Estoy dispuesto_ – Poe estaba coqueteándome. Sonreí nerviosamente.

\- Debo ir a la universidad pero ¿Vienes a casa a comer?

\- No puedo, hoy es un día especialmente pesado. Regresaré tarde de hecho, no me esperes despierta.

\- Oh… Bueno, está bien. Quizá vea alguna película.

Salí de la habitación rumbo al baño con la sensación de pesadumbre que da a alguien el adulterio.

 _Pero no había sido infiel._

El profesor Solo. _Era él. En mi sueño._

¿Cómo iba a presentarme en esa clase sabiendo lo que había soñado?

En cuanto lo viera, la sensación seguiría atosigándome. Pero no podía dejarme avasallar por ella. Tenía que ir. Al fin de cuentas, _sólo era un sueño._

::::

::::

 _-Ben-_

Desperté, sudando. Era el sueño más intenso que había tenido. Vívido, _increíblemente real._

 _¿Qué tenía esa mujer que no podía sacarla de mi mente?_

Christie aún dormía. Como yo, era maestra, aunque su disciplina era muy diferente a la mía. Daba clases a discapacitados visuales.

Parecía una broma.

Christie era una persona realmente perceptiva. Y no notar lo que estaba pasándome, justo frente a sus narices, era en realidad extraño, curioso.

Me levanté de la cama y miré el reloj.

Eran las siete de la mañana. La clase era a las ocho y treinta.

Entré al baño y abrí la ducha. _Sólo la manija del agua fría._

Traté de concentrarme lo suficiente para no lanzar un grito, _odio el agua helada_. Pero no había opción. Todo mi cuerpo ardía. _Tenía que parar de pensar en esa mujer._

Durante un largo rato, incluso luego de salir de la casa, _la sensación vaga de haber escuchado patos graznando fuera no dejaba de perseguirme._

::::

::::

El choque de sus miradas fue notorio.

Una vez más, _allí estaba ella._ Menuda y pequeña, con el precioso cabello castaño ondulándose a los lados de su cabeza. Mezclilla y un abrigo negro. Los labios carnosos entintados de un indefinible tono rosado y los orbes castaños verdosos delineados en un tono café, con largas pestañas adornándolos.

 _Y ahí estaba él._

Imponente, de casi uno noventa de estatura. Enfundado en un hermoso traje sastre de tono gris obscuro con líneas grises, un poco más claras. Debajo de éste, una camisa de color carmín y una corbata negra. Zapatos de diseñador negros y brillantes. Un bellísimo cabello negro enmarcando un rostro de indefinibles rasgos que pese a no ser armoniosos juntos, parecían lo más atractivos que podrían ser en nadie más.

 _O eso pensó ella._

Sus ojos parecieron tocarse y durante toda la clase parecía como si el tiempo estuviese alargándose, cada vez más, al grado de que, cinco minutos antes de terminarse, el maestro simplemente dejó los deberes con rapidez en la pizarra para que todos tomasen una fotografía con sus móviles y se fueran, y la llamó a su escritorio con una petición que incluso a ella le pareció pretexto. Dejó que todos salieran y fue entonces que se sentó junto a ella. La tensión era tan palpable entre ellos que parecía poderse cortar. Reyleen cerró las rodillas, muy juntas, en un gesto completamente involuntario del que jamás se dio cuenta. Por su parte, el joven profesor trató de no mostrar incomodidad, pero sus dedos no paraban de moverse entre sí, frotándose las yemas del índice y el pulgar.

\- _Señora Dameron_ – Se dirigió, respetuosamente, usando la corrección que ella le hiciera la ocasión que hablaron por primera vez – Quisiera saber si puede apoyarme con algunas labores dentro del aula mientras dé esta clase para ustedes.

\- _Pro_ … Profesor… - Reyleen no supo qué contestar. La intimidaba y su cercanía sólo le hizo pensar en su sueño sin poder atreverse a mirarle a la cara, por lo que todo el tiempo trató de mantener sus ojos puestos en cualquier otra cosa – No podría entender nada de la clase si le ayudara con los demás alumnos ¿No le parece? – Bien, lo había dicho fuerte y claro.

\- _Reyleen –_ Su nombre sonaba tan bien en la entonada voz barítona – Necesito de su ayuda. Sé que no le agrado, pero no veo mucha concentración en este grupo excepto por usted y otros dos alumnos, y lo cierto es que no avanzaremos si no pongo especial atención en el resto del grupo.

\- _Comprendo, profesor_ – contestó la chica – Sin embargo, sólo podría ayudarle dentro de la clase, pues tengo cosas que hacer después de la universidad.

\- _No le pediría nada más, Reyleen._

\- Está… Está bien, profesor Solo. Aprecio la oportunidad.

\- Gracias a usted, Reyleen. Ahora, si gusta, puede retirarse, hay mucho que calificar. Que tenga una buena tarde – y le tendió la mano.

Entonces sucedió algo interesante.

Sus manos al tocarse, _dejaron de decirse adiós._

Como hipnotizados ante el contacto, se miraron fijamente, unos segundos apenas, suficientes para que sus mentes se llenasen de extrañas imágenes sin ningún poder por sí solas, pero que juntas parecieron construir una historia de vida incluso más real que la que llevaban en esos momentos.

Ben soltó la mano de la chica casi con sorpresa; ella no supo qué hacer y, abrumada ante eso y el propio recuerdo del sueño que tuvo la noche anterior, salió con rapidez del salón de nuevo, sin siquiera darle la cara, sin saber siquiera qué había sucedido allí.

 _Pero la explosión había vuelto._

 _Dentro de ambos, lo que había desatado ese contacto era más que suficiente para alejarse; de lo contrario, sabían que lo que podía desatar eran sucesos que no tenían marcha atrás y que podrían dar al traste con sus vidas sin oportunidad de escape._

 _Ben Solo salió de su ensimismamiento y se dirigió de inmediato a su auto con la respiración entrecortada, un montón de preguntas y ni una sola respuesta._


	3. Thanksgiving

¡Bebés! Capítulo 3. Esto se va a poner intenso en el siguiente. Pero mientras, necesitan esto para entender por qué.

¡Los quiero!

::::

::::

 ** _Thanksgiving_**

 _"…_ _Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
That heart you caught must be waiting for you  
Even now when we're already over  
I can't help myself from looking for you …"_

 _Set fire to the Rain fragment by Adele_

::::

::::

Después de aquel día, no hubo una sola palabra. Literalmente, ambos comenzamos a ensimismarnos, a reservarnos cualquier comentario o pensamiento respectivo a lo que cada uno había visto. _Y lo sabía_. Sabía que él había podido ver lo que yo había visto en mi cabeza, como si hubiéramos establecido una conexión remota, más allá de las palabras o de cualquier otra forma de lenguaje conocida.

 _No es que hubiera forma de saberlo. Yo no leía su mente._ Pero podía descifrarlo en su mirada que, en un inicio buscaba la mía, pero que ahora la rehuía con fuerza, tratando de romper en vano un vínculo que no sabía que teníamos, pero que de pronto estaba allí, del mismo modo en que estaba el cielo, el sol, la tierra y todo lo existente.

Lo cierto es que lo de ser su apoyo en el curso no volvió a mencionarse. No me hizo ningún encargo en particular luego de aquel día y tampoco volvió a mirarme en clases. No volvió a detenerse frente a mi pupitre y dejó de solicitar cualquier asunto que tuviera que ver conmigo. Al final, después de casi un mes, tomó a uno de los otros dos alumnos que había mencionado en la plática de esa ocasión como su asistente y eso _fue todo_.

Mi dignidad no me permitía admitir que el gesto me había molestado, porque había insistido en tomarme como asistente y yo estaba segura de que el encargo extra me ayudaría al final del semestre. Pero, como para todo, yo era muy reservada y no hice ni siquiera un gesto que denotara que me había incomodado. _Lo dejé pasar y seguí con mi vida_.

::::

::::

Por la noche, Poe comenzó a relatarle qué quería hacer en la cena de Acción de Gracias.

\- Rey… Tengo el regalo perfecto para nuestro aniversario de seis meses – El joven sonrió, con su apostura morena y afable, simpática, encantadora. Sus dientes perfectamente alineados se enmarcaron en una perfecta sonrisa de labios fuertes y carnosos. De cabello ligeramente ondulado y ojos de un profundo color café, Poe Dameron carecía de la percepción para notar que algo pasaba con su joven esposa. Le sonrió de nuevo, con una seductora sonrisa que tenía el poder en Reyleen de obligarle a hacer cualquier cosa que él le pidiera – Me gustaría llevarte al _Hometown Glory_.

\- Es el restaurante más caro, Poe.

\- ¿Y? Eres _mi esposa_ , Rey. No importa que sea caro; siempre que vaya contigo, sería dinero bien gastado. Para tu buena suerte, debes saber que mi compañía organiza la cena cada año en el mismo sitio, así que, por mi rango en ella, no pagaremos ni un centavo. ¿Ves? No hay pretexto para desperdiciar tan excelente oportunidad de ir a un sitio que sabes que te encantará y sin pagar nada – y de nuevo, su amplia y confiable sonrisa era tan encantadora, tan cálida y sincera que Reyleen simplemente no se resistió.

\- _Bueno_ – asintió simplemente y se acostó en su sitio después de desmaquillarse – Me parece buena idea entonces – y acurrucándose contra su esposo, se permitió cerrar los ojos. La nariz de su esposo husmeó entre sus rizos recién lavados que se desparramaban sobre su brazo y ella le dejó hacer. Generalmente fingía dormir cuando no tenía ganas de hacer el amor. Poe en ese sentido parecía entenderla, y sin hacer reclamos, besaba su frente y se daba la vuelta dándole la espalda. _Siempre era así_.

\- _Rey_ … _-_ murmuró Poe en su oído mientras pasaba su mano por su costado, acariciándola, buscando su rostro - _¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me has gustado siempre?_ Pues hoy es una buena noche para demostrártelo. Técnicamente _ya_ es nuestro aniversario de seis meses – Tal recordatorio, manipuladoramente realizado a fin de conseguir su objetivo de poseerla, le pareció a Rey el colmo del infantilismo. Pero no podía negar que, como esposa, eso era lo que se esperaba de ella y sin hacer algún gesto de disgusto, se acercó suavemente y besó con simpleza los labios de su esposo; era moreno y atractivo y en apariencia era muy sencillo sentirse agradada y halagada por tener por esposo a alguien de sus características en todos los aspectos, porque era igualmente atento y complaciente de lo que era atractivo físicamente, sin embargo, Rey siempre se sentía ligeramente forzada a tener relaciones sexuales con él, porque, bueno, en realidad ella no tenía idea realmente de cómo debía ser un matrimonio ni cuáles eran los parámetros a seguir para mantener el respeto a los actos de cada uno. Igualmente, Poe había sido el único hombre con quien había mantenido una relación de intimidad, por lo que no conocía cómo es que debía funcionar el acto sexual en esencia.

Poe se acercó apretándola contra él. Rey no hizo nada. Se quedó quieta, dejándole besar su cuello y la delgada piel de sus clavículas, para después sentir cómo los dedos torpes de su esposo la desnudaban mientras ella se mantenía ecuánime y completamente abstraída.

Los labios de su esposo entonces dejaron de avanzar y se quedaron en su cuello, marcándolo con tintes rojos. Rey se estremeció ligeramente, no era de piedra.

Eventualmente su esposo se detuvo. Se dio cuenta en la expresión de Rey que no deseaba _hacerlo_ en ese momento. Le besó la coronilla, por sobre los suaves rizos castaños, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y en unos minutos ya estaba dormido.

El gesto sólo hizo sentir a Rey ligeramente miserable y aliviada al mismo tiempo.

 _"Es posible que Poe sólo intente estar conmigo porque es su deber. Seguramente no siente verdaderos deseos de ello"._

De esta manera se consolaba, pensando que quizá su esposo la extrañaba, pero al tener también un empleo y ocupaciones variadas, procuraba alejar de su mente y de su persona todo pensamiento y conducta que denotasen falta de seguridad.

:::

:::

Y llegó entonces la esperada noche de Acción de Gracias.

Reyleen se consideraba una persona sencilla en general, por ello, esa noche decidió variar en su atuendo y había adquirido un vestido para la ocasión, prenda que no era de su particular agrado pero que sería un cambio que sabía que le gustaría intentar y que para su esposo también sería agradable.

El vestido era sencillo pero elegante. De caída suave, llegaba a la mitad de sus pantorrillas. De un tono carmín de rojo y pequeñas mangas que dejaban descubiertos sus brazos de piel bronceada, algo llenos para su figura pero que no la hacían lucir mal, el vestido le pareció perfecto para cenar en intimidad con su esposo, pasar un buen rato y volver a su casa.

Poe llegaría al restaurant. Le había llamado un poco antes avisándole del contratiempo y pidiéndole que llegase allí en un taxi, así que Reyleen se apresuró pese a los zapatos incómodos de charol con piedrecitas rojas que Poe le había regalado hacía dos navidades y jamás se había puesto antes.

::::

::::

El Hometown Glory estaba atestado. Las mujeres aparecían con sus parejas completamente arregladas y más bellas de lo usual, algunas con exceso de maquillaje, y otras, en opinión de Reyleen, con muy poco para lo que su rostro les permitía.

Reyleen dio su nombre a la recibidora y después de un momento en que revisaron su reservación, la dirigieron a una mesa en una terraza fabulosa. A diferencia del resto de las mesas en que sólo había velas en hermosos candelabros de hierro, en la mesa que Poe había elegido había un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. Reyleen agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa natural, pero no sincera. _Nunca recordaba que las flores favoritas de Reyleen no eran las rosas sino los lirios blancos._

Se sentó y dio una mirada alrededor. Parejas y algunas familias en mesas más grandes en la parte interior del restaurante, celebraban felices el momento de poder agradecer el año que habían tenido.

Reyleen realmente se sintió agradecida por estar allí. Le gustaba observar el mundo desde una perspectiva propiamente introspectiva.

Revisó su reloj. Ocho y cuarenta de la noche.

Poe no tardaría en llegar, por lo que se acomodó en la silla y tomó su teléfono celular, jugando _Cookie Jam_. Nivel 62.

Aburrida, dio una mirada de nueva cuenta. Habían llegado más personas a la terraza.

Su vista entonces se detuvo en una mujer de preciosa cabellera rubia, con tintes rosáceos. Le llamó impresionantemente la atención. Su cuerpo estaba enfundado en un _palazzo_ de un color gris plata que contrastaba con su piel blanquísima. Sus zapatos eran sencillos _flats_ y se cubría con un saco de color negro. Al levantarse de la mesa e ir rumbo al baño, Reyleen apretó las manos bajo la mesa en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron inevitablemente con los del acompañante de la mujer que la había impresionado. _Era él. El profesor Solo estaba allí._

Su único impulso fue bajar la vista y tomar su celular, aunque fue _demasiado_ tarde.

Ben Solo ya la había visto. Y le era imposible quitar sus ojos de los huidizos de Reyleen que, en ese instante, casi brinca en la silla en el momento en que su esposo le sorprendió abrazándole por la espalda.

Trató de sonreír, de ocultar su sorpresa, de no mirar a Ben, pero le fue imposible. Y mientras su esposo exigía su atención sin darse cuenta, abrazándola sin poder ver directamente a sus ojos, era Ben quien, sin exigir su atención en absoluto, la tenía toda.

En ese momento, la esposa de Ben Solo volvió a la mesa. Alta, delgada y distinguida, comenzó a hablarle y él en vano trataba de desviar la vista de Reyleen.

Al fin Poe se sentó frente a ésta y comenzaron a hablar.

 _Pero sus ojos, que parecían hechos exclusivamente para observarse mutuamente, eran incapaces de moverse de sitio y así transcurrirían por un largo tiempo, entre personas desconocidas, restaurantes y esposos que, en ese instante, parecían más bien estorbar._


	4. The Beggining of chaos

**_¡Hola! Esto es el cuarto capítulo de este fanfic y me emociona porque es aquí donde les anuncio unas pequeñas cosas interesantes._**

 ** _Esta historia, un AU Reincarnation, tiene como backstory mi fanfic "Hades & Persephone", que sí se desarrolla dentro de la línea de tiempo de Star Wars, a diferencia de éste fanfic, mismo que se desarrolla en la actualidad. Por eso he usado las referencias de los "recuerdos" que comparten Rey(leen) y el profesor Ben Solo propias de Hades & Persephone. Quienes siguen ese fanfic, van a darse cuenta que las referencias no están escritas propiamente de la misma manera, y van a encontrar datos nuevos de ese fanfic aquí también. Es como cuando conoces una sola versión de una historia donde participa más de una persona. Es evidente que hay más versiones. Así que aquí estoy intentando darles mayor perspectiva con esos pequeños nuevos datos._**

 ** _"Dressed in Black" es una canción muy querida para mí e identifico profundamente a Kylo Ren y a Rey con ella en ciertos sentidos, sobre todo a él. Cuando vives sin el amor y el aprecio de ninguna persona y de pronto encuentras a alguien que lo tiene todo para ti y tú se lo das también con todo gusto y deseo, la verdad es que es un sentimiento increíble y te dan ganas de escribir cosas como ésa canción. SanNanKnight, gracias por hacerme conocer ese sentimiento de pertenencia._**

 ** _Quiero dedicar este fanfic a Dama Jade, quien por el momento está tomándose un momento para recapitular cómo continuar sus fanfics. Muchas gracias por inspirarme y ayudarme siempre a poner mis escritos en perspectiva. Eres de gran ayuda y tu talento siempre es un aliciente para superarme. Un abrazo._**

 ** _Gracias a nuestro grupo REYLO/ Kylo Ren-Rey Fans en Facebook por apoyarnos a publicar estas cosas increíbles y a la página así como también a la comunidad Reylo en Español. ¡Ustedes son la razón de que no deje de escribir!_**

 ** _Gracias por el apoyo a Graciela Choi, Ayla Ren, LadyWitheRose, y si se me olvidó alguien, por favor no lo tome personal, sólo déjeme un review recordándome por qué les gusta esta historia y con gusto estarán en las dedicatorias Xd_**

 ** _Sin más, disfrútenlo. Esto se va a poner mejor._**

 _:::_

 _:::_

 _ **The beggining of chaos**_

 _"…_ _I was hopeless and broken  
You opened the door for me  
Yeah I was hiding and you let the light in  
And now I see_ _…"_

 _Dressed in Black fragment by Sia_

:::

:::

Ellos se fueron primero del restaurant.

Toda mi atención se había concentrado en Reyleen.

Lucía hermosa en un vestido rojo obscuro, con zapatos de tacón que usualmente no le vi usar nunca en ninguna clase.

Me sentía casi como un acosador, mirándola de reojo cada día, pero sin dirigirme a ella y sin verla a los ojos ni una sola vez.

Pero en el restaurante, la cosa cambió totalmente.

Jugaba con su celular, y miraba constantemente la esquina superior, donde la pantalla mostraba la hora. Parecía un poco ansiosa y entonces, de la nada, levantó la vista y _me miró_.

Nuestros ojos parecieron chocar con fuerza, como las olas en el mar agitado. Sus pupilas castañas parecieron dilatarse un poco, probablemente lo noté porque lo podía ver en mi mente con claridad. Dudaba realmente que hubiera sucedido en ese instante, porque la distancia y las luces tenues hacían imposible que pudiera percibir físicamente tal detalle. Pero ahí estaba. Y una vez más, las imágenes invadieron mi mente, por segundos que parecieron una eternidad. Y ella, del mismo modo que yo lo sentí, _también lo sintió_. Trató en vano de desviar la vista, sin éxito, pues volvió a levantarla. Detrás de ella, un hombre apareció.

 _Era su esposo. Y la abrazaba, contento._

 _Sentí hervir la sangre que se negaba a dejar de correr por mis venas e hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano, sin saber por qué luchaba siquiera con tal impulso, para detenerme._

 _Era su esposo. Yo no era nadie. Y parecía tener la necesidad urgente de exigir una especie de derechos inexistentes sobre ella._

 _Pero esas imágenes, que habían estado adheridas a mi cabeza como sanguijuelas, permanecían allí, sin moverse un ápice, torturándome._

 _-… La obscuridad de una habitación. Su voz dulce, rompiendo el silencio de la noche con desgarrados gemidos de placer. El ardor de los rasguños en mi espalda, hechos con sus propias uñas. El aroma de su piel tersa y elástica estirándose y tensándose. El vaivén de su cuerpo menudo debajo de mi propio cuerpo. Su aliento discordante tocando mis labios y uniéndose al mío en una sinfonía acompasada. Su cabello cayendo sobre mi rostro, mientras su cuerpo cambiaba de posición y se movía sobre mi cuerpo, estrechando mi ser entre sus paredes cálidas. Y luego, sus gritos. Mis manos tomando sus cabellos y, halando su cabeza hacia atrás para besar salvajemente su cuello y morder sus clavículas flexionándome para lograrlo. La sensación de mis manos en la piel de sus glúteos, atrayéndola con fuerza hacia mí, entrando en su cuerpo una y otra vez, con tanta fuerza que tenía que parar de tanto en tanto. Su voz, que continuaba haciendo del silencio la más bella de las canciones, murmurando en mi oído y obligándome a murmurar profundamente en el suyo. Su risa por momentos._

 _Imágenes de ambos, en ropas obscuras, entrenando en una peña. Luces rojas por doquier. Un cristal, tan rojo como las llamas del fuego más intenso, forjándose entre mis manos en una espada encontrada en forma de cruz. Su cabello recogido, con algunos mechones saliendo al azar de entre su cabeza pequeña y redonda. Su respiración agitada y su manera de beber agua de la propia montaña, misma que escurría entre las piedras de forma natural y que, a causa de haber nevado, estaba helada. Un beso largo de sus labios fríos. Mis dedos acariciando el cabello de su nuca mientras tomaba un beso más… -_

Reyleen lo vio todo en mis ojos y en mi mente, mientras su esposo la miraba con devoción.

 _Nuevamente, tuve que contener la sensación torcida que estaba sintiendo en mi interior._

Entonces, Christie volvió. Había ido al baño y cuando volvió, se sentó justo frente a mí.

Eso fue suficiente para desviar la vista, mientras el esposo de Reyleen se sentaba frente a ella, alejándome de la visión de su cuerpo bronceado en el ceñido vestido rojo obscuro que lo cubría.

El resto de la noche, Reyleen había hablado con su esposo sin parecer prestarme atención en absoluto.

Y entonces, terminando su cena, su esposo simplemente pidió la cuenta y se retiraron de inmediato. Reyleen bajó la cara sin siquiera voltear. Pero yo no pude alejar la vista.

 _No soy tan fuerte_.

:::

:::

Cuando las vacaciones terminaron, Reyleen volvió a clases normalmente. Y como estaba sucediendo las últimas semanas, me evadía por completo y yo la evadía a ella. Estaba confundido. Tan confundido que apenas podía mirar a Christie a la cara. Me sentía deshonesto.

 _No podía dejar de pensar en Reyleen._

 _Ella tenía un esposo. Yo tenía una esposa. Hay una razón para que las personas preserven sus matrimonios y es que se supone que se aman._

 _¿Qué había cambiado entonces?_

 _Teníamos mucho que aclarar._

 _Esperé a que la clase comenzara y como era costumbre, Reyleen siempre llegaba antes. Pero a diferencia de los primeros días, ahora llegaba y se sentaba a leer algún libro, mismo que no guardaba hasta que comenzaba a hablar del tema particular de ese día. En verdad parecía esforzarse en evadirme._

 _Aquella mañana su vestimenta distaba un poco de la que usualmente llevaba. Una playera sencilla y jeans entubados, tenis y un sueter desgastado de color negro. El cabello recogido en una especie de chignon deshecho y llevaba gafas de graduación con un armazón negro. Su bolso de siempre, de color café pegado al cuerpo y un termo de café._

 _Pensar en que había tenido una noche agitada con su esposo y por ello ahora llegaba a clases sin apenas arreglo personal, me molestó._

 _Sentí por primera vez una inundación de celos que no sintiera antes y traté de calmarme. En verdad necesitaba saber si ella veía y sabía lo mismo que yo._

 _Al terminar la clase, la llamé y cerré el salón. Los eventos de principio de cursos estaban a dos días, por lo que esa área de salones a esa hora estaba prácticamente vacía._

 _Reyleen me miró extrañada y se sentó en la butaca frente a mi escritorio. Me quité el saco y me aflojé ligeramente la corbata. De pronto sentía calor, incomodidad y sed. Bebí un poco de agua de una botella de plástico y me senté también._

\- _¿Tienes tiempo?_

\- _¿De qué? – Preguntó desinteresada._

\- _Debo hablarte – repuse._

\- _Adelante – y aparentemente sin ningún interés en particular, se sentó y sacó su celular, observando la pantalla, sin mirarme._

\- _No me saludaste en el restaurante – reclamé con una sonrisa._

\- _¿Debíamos habernos visto?_

\- _Nos vimos, Reyleen – inquirí - ¿Importa en algo o ya no me recuerdas?_

 _Reyleen me miró, desconcertada. Nuestros ojos, de nuevo, volvieron a encontrarse._

 _Y la sed volvió._

 _:::_

 _:::_

 _Volvió a sentir los labios fríos, la sensación de suave hielo de montaña derritiéndose en su lengua. Una sonrisa respondida con apenas una mueca que parecía corresponder. Y entonces, el beso que le había robado el aliento cuando lo recordó._

 _¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo en ella?_

 _Se sintió sucia y enferma pero también se sintió ansiosa y libre._

 _Por primera vez desde siempre, Reyleen se sentía completa y absolutamente libre de sentir lo que quisiera, sin sentirse presionada o incómoda de expresarse de cierto modo._

 _Fue como encontrarse con alguien como ella._

 _Tan distinto pero exactamente igual._

 _Como el día y la noche, ambos momentos de las veinticuatro horas pero uno claro y el otro luminoso. Uno ocultaba el dolor, el otro ocultaba la alegría._

 _El profesor se inclinó frente a ella, sentándose en el escalón del estrado del salón y posó su cabeza sobre sus brazos puestos en la paleta para escribir de la butaca. Miró a Reyleen fijamente, casi hipnotizándola. Parecía saber mucho más que ella de todo, y al mismo tiempo su intuición, esa sensación de certeza que precede a un hecho que conocemos totalmente, hizo a Reyleen darse cuenta que apenas sabía nada._

 _La mano del profesor acarició una de sus mejillas desde donde empieza el hueso del pómulo y terminó su caricia justo en su mejilla, donde su mano permaneció. Sus labios no se abrieron, los vio. Los vio cerrados. Pero en su mente, sus pensamientos hacían el eco de un deja-vu, con seguridad._

 _Reyleen lo miraba, desconcertada, abrumada y al mismo tiempo sentía cómo su estómago daba un vuelco cuando el profesor se acercó a ella._

 _Si la besaba… Si abría esa puerta…_

\- _No tengas miedo – murmuró muy cerca de sus labios. Podía sentir su respiración agitada y la de él, que, aunque acompasada, también se había alterado ante su cercanía – También lo siento…_

 _Una nueva imagen estuvo en sus mentes, apenas por segundos fugaces._

 _La imagen los detuvo y los desconcertó tanto que el profesor salió con todas sus cosas en las manos sin siquiera terminar de guardarlas en su portafolio._

 _Reyleen se quedó sentada un momento más, confusa, analizando la imagen que los detuvo._

 _En una especie de sala de hospital, Reyleen yacía sobre una cama. Todo era blanco. El Profesor Solo, con vestimentas que parecían ser de otra época, negras por completo y una capucha también negra, daba vueltas fuera, mirándola con los ojos bordeados de lágrimas que no salían, sino que se secaban mucho antes siquiera de que abandonaran sus ojos._

 _:::_

 _:::_

 _Me veía a mí misma despertar y romperme en el momento en que levantaba la sábana y descubría con horror que, debajo de una enorme herida que iba desde mi diafragma hasta mi vientre, no había nada más que un vendaje sobre ésta, donde se suponía que yo debía tener…_

 _Mi equilibrio se rompía entonces. Mucho antes de discernir qué hacía falta en mí._

 _Pero, algo en esa visión, se rompía por completo. Y ese algo, el profesor también lo vio._

 _Vio cómo, sin moverme de la cama, había roto cada cristal mientras lloraba, extrañada y desconsolada._

 _Cuando salió, nuevamente dejó de darme la cara. Se desconectó de la visión, también podía sentir eso. Simplemente quería alejarla de sus ojos._

 _El profesor Solo se había retirado de la universidad, dejando abierto el salón. Pero en la visión, el profesor entró a esa habitación blanca, mirándome con profundo dolor y se acercó a mí. Sus ojos parecían realmente desolados. Pero mi rostro había transmutado en un gesto de desconsuelo y furia incontrolables y grité con todas mis fuerzas en su cara._

 _\- "¡Skywalker lo mató! ¡Tú y él le han matado!"-_

 _En la visión, igual que en la realidad, el profesor Solo parecía desconcertado al mirarme, sin poder apartar sus ojos de mis ojos, con suprema fascinación._

 _Permanecí sentada, casi sin aire, al borde del llanto por unos momentos._

 _¿Qué era lo que estaba pasándonos?_

 _Me levanté y salí del salón con las manos temblorosas, intentando discernir quién era yo._

 _Y porqué ambos podíamos ver lo que, usualmente, los demás no pueden._


	5. Bitterness

**¡Hola! Tardé pero no fue para siempre. Estas semanas enferma han sido un infierno, todos en mi familia cogimos algún virus maligno que nos afectó hasta los ojos, yo aún tengo la infección por controlar así que tardé en escribir porque duele hacerlo con la luz de la portátil pero aquí tienen, lo que tanto habíamos esperado al fin sucede Les advierto que el siguiente capítulo viene todo suculento de nuevo.**  
 **¡Los quiero!**

 **Gracias por volver, Dama Jade, es un placer que me dedicaras "Estrella Luminosa, Lucero Apagado", Dios, lean ese fanfic, lo van a amar como yo lo amo.**

:::

 **Bitterness**

 _"… As he begins to raise his voice_

 _You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

 _Drive until you lose the road_

 _Or break with the ones you've followed_

 _He will do one of two things …"_

 _How to save a life fragment by Nilu_

:::

:::

Poe permaneció observando con fijeza. El maestro de su esposa salió a toda prisa, como si estuviera resistiéndose a algo que evidentemente le estaba costando más trabajo del que intentaba admitir.

A unos tres metros, del lado opuesto de la puerta del salón de clases, Poe Dameron vio cambiar el semblante de su esposa a uno de ensoñación, uno que jamás le había visto antes con él. Sintió hervir su sangre en el momento en que los dedos del maestro Ben Solo se posaron en la mejilla de Reyleen y se deslizaron sobre ésta, lentos, como si saborearan el instante mismo sobre su piel. Reyleen no se retiró. Reyleen permaneció con los ojos fijos, dulces y agrandados de emoción, revoloteando sus pestañas largas, mirando al profesor como si fuese el único hombre al que había observado con amor en toda su vida.

Pasó algo.

Y por un momento, Poe Dameron pensó que había sido descubierto, espiando sin motivo.

Pero el motivo era claro, estaba allí. Ellos estaban tan cercanos como nunca él mismo lo había sido con su esposa.

Pero era _su_ esposa.

Reyleen se levantó y tomando sus cosas, salía del salón cuando Poe dio la vuelta a éste y se paró justo frente a ella, rápidamente, como si la hubiera sorprendido _in fraganti_. La reacción de Reyleen fue de sorpresa nerviosa. Fue lo único que Poe necesitó para comenzar a hacer reclamos.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué siempre estás tan cansada… ¿Quién iba a creer que tú, con lo buena y dulce que te _ves_ , ibas a ser la clase de mujer que engaña a su marido? – y la mirada de Poe, tensa y acusadora, dejó fría a Reyleen que, en ese instante, tenía la cabeza hecha un desastre.

\- No sé de qué… - Su voz sonaba entre angustiada y asustada.

\- ¡Deja de mentirme! ¡Eres una sucia mentirosa! – Estalló - ¿Vas a decirme que no estaban juntos? _¡Acabo de verlos!_ – Y la tomó por los brazos, agitándola como a una hoja - _¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿De dónde lo cono..?!_ – En ese momento, Ben Solo regresaba por el mismo camino que había tomado al irse, pues había olvidado su iPad dentro y se encontró con Poe Dameron agitando a Reyleen, al borde de la locura.

Sin siquiera pensar, sin reparar en lo que fuera que hubiera en sus pensamientos, en ese instante sólo su instinto actuó. Algo en Ben se encendió, como si hubieran incendiado en su interior un barril de dinamita. Sin poder controlarse, se abalanzó sobre Poe, quien no pudo ocultar su evidente sorpresa e indignación. _¡Él era quien estaba siendo engañado!_

Ben dejó ir su puño contra el rostro afeitado y descompuesto del esposo de Reyleen. Ésta yacía en el suelo, mirándoles a ambos, asustada. No sabía cómo intervenir, no porque no supiera a quién apoyar. Poe era su esposo, y si él creía que ella le debía una explicación, se la daría. Pero algo en su interior también la hizo enojar. La forma en que le tomó de los brazos, hiriéndola, removió en ella un indescriptible deseo de ser hombre y devolverle el favor. Comenzaron a intercambiar golpes, aunque para sorpresa de Reyleen, quien se incorporó sacudiéndose y acercándose tratando de separarlos sin éxito, gritándoles que pararan, era el profesor Solo quien estaba poniéndole una verdadera paliza a su joven esposo, pese a probablemente tener la misma edad. Sin embargo, Ben era ágil, y aunque de cuerpo atlético y alto, realmente parecía tener habilidades para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo sin que su estatura le resultase un problema. Poe practicaba diversas disciplinas en el gimnasio, pero nunca se había focalizado en nada y eso se notó. En un momento en que Poe ya no podía más, pero continuaba golpeando al que creía su rival, más para no renunciar a golpearle que por el hecho de sentirse indignado, asestó un golpe en la mandíbula de Ben, que ni siquiera se inmutó. El puño de Poe dolió insoportablemente y algo perturbado al no notar reacción alguna de Ben, intentó golpearle una vez más, sólo para descubrir que el profesor Solo tenía un derechazo mortal. El puño de Ben se encontró con la mandíbula de Poe y este cayó, casi fulminado, lleno de sangre su rostro, en el suelo.

Ben se dolió y Reyleen, en medio de ambos, se sintió estúpida y vulnerable. Su deber era correr hacia su esposo y ayudarle, pero su cuerpo no respondió. Sus músculos no se movieron excepto para temblar y podía escuchar en su mente, con ensordecedora claridad, cómo le castañeaban los dientes.

Pero la reacción de Reyleen no tenía que ver propiamente con miedo. Se sentía _impotente,_ furiosa por haber sido juzgada por la única persona en la que había creído y en la que había puesto su vida.

Ben sintió gran compasión de la postura menuda y temblorosa de la mujer, que en vano trató de frotarse los brazos, en un intento por despertar de su estupor. Poe Dameron se levantó, sin embargo, solo, y acercándose a la que fuera su esposa, escupió, lleno de furia.

\- Esto se acabó, Reyleen. No quiero volver a verte jamás. Y ahórrame tener que echarte, cambiaré de inmediato las cerraduras. Envía por tus cosas, porque no tengo intenciones de verte de nuevo. Y quédate pendiente, _¡Tendrás noticias mías!_ – Vociferó, y dando la vuelta, ante la mirada estupefacta de Reyleen, que furiosa y en estado de shock ni siquiera podía moverse, echó a andar para subir, dando un portazo, a su auto.

Comenzó a llorar. Anonadada ante el hecho de que ni siquiera había podido explicarse y de que realmente sabía que ella no había hecho nada malo ni de lo cual avergonzarse, Reyleen se sintió absolutamente miserable, totalmente desilusionada y abandonada después de todo lo que había sucedido. El suceso fue tan violento en su vida tranquila en apariencia, que ni siquiera se sentía con la capacidad de analizarlo, todo o en partes. Se sentó en el piso de cemento, suavemente, como si toda fuerza la hubiese abandonado y sin reparar en absoluto en la presencia de Ben Solo, rompió a llorar, desconsolada.

Ben respiraba pesadamente; estaba tenso y cansado, mirándola llorar. Prefirió darle espacio un momento, se echó el cabello negro y reluciente hacia atrás para evitar que se le mojase demasiado de sudor y tomó aire mientras se apoyaba, parado, en sus propias rodillas con las manos. Luego de un momento, y al ver que Reyleen no dejaba de llorar, se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a hablar, tratando de tranquilizarla.

\- Hey… ¿Estás bien? – Ben le tocó el brazo. Reyleen alzó el rostro, hinchado de llorar, y sus ojos castaños claro le miraron furiosos.

\- _¿Parezco estar bien? ¡Acabas de destruir mi matrimonio!_ – Reclamó. En realidad, acababa de abrirle los ojos sobre Poe, pero por supuesto no iba a agradecerle al profesor que perturbaba por completo su entendimiento, por haber roto la única relación estable que tenía en su vida – Poe nos vio. _¡Lo vio todo!_ Vio cómo me mirabas y nos vio a punto de besarnos… _¡¿Acaso crees que no tiene razón?!_ – Al hablar, Reyleen crispaba las manos y gesticulaba histéricamente. Ben la observó de pronto y sin saber por qué, con la sensación de haberla visto siempre así, de conocer cómo se enfadaba y cómo lograba aminorar los efectos de su enojo, se quedó en silencio, escuchándola desahogarse y cuando al fin terminó de hablar, expuso.

\- Reyleen … No tienes a dónde ir ¿Cierto? – Y en su pregunta se leía implícitamente que en efecto él sabía que ella sólo tenía el soporte de su esposo.

\- Por supuesto que sí; a casa, con mi marido.

\- ¿Qué no escuchaste a ese tipo? – Dijo ya, un poco incómodo.

\- Es mi marido.

\- Ya no lo es. No me enorgullece haberlo atacado, pero _estaba haciéndote daño._

\- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? ¡Debiste ocuparte de tus propios asuntos! ¡ _Yo no soy nada tuyo para que te cruces en mi camino e intervengas en mi vida!_ – Esto último lo dijo con voz temblorosa.

\- De eso yo no estaría tan seguro. ¿O es que _no ves_ las cosas que veo yo en mi mente cuando te tengo cerca? – Se acercó a ella casi tocando sus labios por fin. Por fin lo había sacado a relucir y ahora Reyleen ya no sentía la necesidad de callarse nada.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Sí que puedo verlas! Pero esto es la vida _real_. Tus fantasías y visiones telequinéticas no deberían interferir con tu percepción de la realidad. ¡Esto es la realidad, la que tú alteraste atacando a mi esposo! – Ella se alejó un poco tratando de romper el hipnotizante acercamiento.

\- Mira, Reyleen – Comenzó entonces Ben a ofuscarse. Habló fuertemente, con su profunda voz, modulándola, conteniéndose de no gritar – He luchado día tras día con esto desde el primer momento en que te vi. ¡No sé de dónde viene! ¡No sé qué es lo que sucede tampoco! Esto no es tan fácil para mí como tú crees. Pero ésta es la realidad y la realidad incluye esas visiones que no entiendo, de ti, de mi, del mundo colapsando alrededor nuestro como si fuésemos el pilar que lo sostiene y ¡No me gusta! Tengo una vida aburrida, tranquila, rutinaria, me gusta como está. Me gusta esta vida. Y conocerte sólo la ha perturbado pero ¿Me ves culpándote a ti? ¡Tengo una esposa! – Y comenzó a perder el control - ¡Una esposa a la que no puedo tocar sin pensar en tocarte a ti, a quien ni siquiera conozco! – Calló de pronto, como si hubiera dicho un insulto del que se arrepintiera de inmediato, ante la mirada atónita de Reyleen quien lo miró asombrada.

\- Hace… - Desvió la vista – Hace meses que… No dejaba que Poe me tocara ¿sabes? – Muy avergonzada desvió la vista ahora al suelo – Me sentía culpable por… Algo.

\- Por ese sueño. Dilo. Sé de qué hablas porque pude verlo también. No pudiste hacer el amor con tu esposo porque te sentías desleal igual que yo.

\- No pude hacerlo porque… - Y se calló abruptamente.

\- Habla – La miró desde su altura superior a la de ella y permaneció con la vista fija en sus ojos, mientras se sacudía la camisa.

\- No pude hacerlo porque… No quería hacerlo con él. Ahora… Ahora no tengo un esposo, ni una casa, no tengo ropa siquiera y todo por esta situación. Yo ni siquiera he sido infiel.

\- Lo sé. Pero es como es. No podemos cambiarlo ya. Pero… Creo que puedo ayudarte con una parte.

\- ¿ _Ayudarme_?

\- Sí. Mi… Departamento de cuando aún estaba soltero está a unas calles de aquí. Ahora mismo está sin usar y hay un montón de cosas arrumbadas de cuando me mudé pero si no te importa… - Y la miró penetrantemente – Puedes quedarte allí _cuanto necesites_.

\- Sería mucho molestar.

\- Sería más molestar si me llamas desde debajo de un puente para que te salve de algún indigente que quiera robarte el móvil – Las manos de Ben tomaron una de las de Reyleen entre las suyas. Reyleen sonrió suavemente, en la primer sonrisa que Ben viera en su rostro. Una sonrisa que iluminó el mundo. _Su mundo._

La frase " _Éste es mi pacto_ " resonó en su mente un momento con la voz de su alumna. No encontraba descripción para lo que sintió en su interior, pero verla sonreír hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco que jamás sintió con su esposa y su corazón latió más rápido, aún cuando sonrió un poco, muy poco, tratando de ocultarle a Reyleen lo muy apegado que de pronto se sentía a ella.


	6. Hold on to me

" _No one has ever loved you_  
 _more than this…"_

 _Hold on to me fragment by Mondo Cozmo_

 _Hold on to me_

 _La salita de estar era muy pequeña, pero daba una impresión de enormidad por el gran ventanal al frente de la puerta de madera con mirilla por la que entramos. Del lado izquierdo, una columna que dividía una pequeña cocina de la sala y en el pasillo dos puertas, una la del baño y la de una habitación. Al fondo podía apreciarse un estudio, del que la puerta estaba abierta y podía apreciarse infinidad de cajas selladas. Las paredes eran de un tono entre perla y hueso. Sonreí al pensar que era un detalle absurdo e insignificante._

 _-_ _Es muy bonito – exclamé con sinceridad. Me emocionó saber dónde vivía el profesor Solo antes de casarse y trabajar en la universidad._

 _-_ _Me alegro que te guste. Por cierto, disculpa el desorden – y dejó algunas cosas sobre el comedor vacío. No había ni una voluta de madera ni una pelusa en la alfombra de la sala._

 _-_ _¿Desorden? Por favor, esto parece un museo – y sonreí. El profesor me devolvió la sonrisa y no pude evitar quedarme embobada un segundo. Y sucedió algo entonces con nuestras mentes. Sentí que algo en mí se movió, como cuando repentinamente sentimos que tiembla. El profesor dejó caer su portafolio, que se precipitó estruendosamente contra la duela que no estaba cubierta de alfombra. El sonido me obligó a concentrarme en el suelo y escuché con claridad su voz y la de otra persona. Él escuchó exactamente lo mismo y se quedó frente a mí, petrificado, con las manos temblorosas._

"… _¡Has matado a mi hijo! ¡No sólo me obligaste a matar a mi padre, has matado ahora a mi hijo!_

\- _¡He matado al producto de tu unión con esta chatarrera! ¡Deberías estarme agradecido, sobrino! Hay otras damas jedi que pueden darte lo que necesites …"_

 _Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos, casi catatónica. Por algún motivo aquellas palabras removieron algo en mí que me obligó a romper en una especie de llanto histérico._

 _Acababa de romper mi matrimonio._

 _No tenía a nadie. Nadie en quien confiar. Nadie a quien considerar mi mejor amigo. No había nadie más._

 _El profesor me miró un momento, profundamente conmovido y en silencio se sentó a mi lado en el mullido sofá. Su mano de nuevo se deslizó sobre la mía, y sin acariciarme, sin tensión, sólo con su mano sin ardor sobre la mía, permaneció así._

 _-_ _No sé qué es lo que pasa con nosotros. Reyleen, todo esto es muy confuso para mí. Pero ¿Lo escuchaste, no es cierto? Pudiste escucharlo – Afirmó mientras yo asentía._

 _-_ _¿Por qué? ¿Cree en la… Reencarnación y esas cosas? – Había pasado las últimas noches de la semana anterior investigando sobre el tema como si siquiera pudiera considerarse un tema serio._

 _-_ _Rey- murmuró entonces con la cabeza baja – Perdona que te llame así, pero ¿sabes? He escuchado tantas veces tu nombre en mi cabeza y nunca es Reyleen. No digo que no sea un lindo nombre, pero… Tu nombre es Rey. Siempre es Rey esto, Rey lo otro. Puedo verte de muchas formas en mi mente. Tú… - dijo indeciso – tienes una marca en el brazo. Una marca de una herida que… Yo te hice – y me tomó el brazo izquierdo levantándome la manga. Justo en donde el antebrazo divide el codo y el brazo, una cicatriz de unos siete centímetros se lograba apreciar. Lo miré asombrada. No usaba casi nunca blusas, pero quizá me había visto esa cicatriz alguna vez en la universidad._

 _-_ _Usted pudo verla alguna vez en la universidad… - argüí._

 _-_ _¿Cómo te la hiciste? – Dijo, sagaz._

 _-_ _Yo… No lo sé pero puedo preguntar a mi madre o…_

 _-_ _¡Vamos! Hazlo para que te diga lo mismo que sé. Ella no lo sabe y no lo sabe porque yo te hice esa cicatriz de algún modo._

 _-_ _Profesor – lo miré, cansada – tenemos que parar esto. Estoy cansada de estas extrañas teorías de que nos conocemos porque usted y yo tenemos meses de conocernos, por la universidad._

 _-_ _Llámame Ben – pidió._

 _-_ _Bien, Ben, entonces déjame hacerte entender algo. No sé qué esté pasando. Pero tienes una esposa. Yo tengo un esposo. No hay más._

 _Se acercó. Su cuerpo se sentía inmenso, como cuando te sientas en la escuela con el chico más robusto a un lado y te mira con rostro de pocos amigos._

 _-_ _¿Y eso cómo importa en todo esto? – Y su mano no se separó de la mía._

 _-_ _Hoy ha sido un mal día, profesor…_

 _-_ _Dime Ben. Entiéndelo, ya no hay motivo alguno para que te preocupes por algo así, no tienes nada que ocultar. Y yo… - y se detuvo – No creo tener nada que ocultar._

 _La tarde caía. Los rayos del sol entraban a raudales por el ventanal. Su mano se deslizó por mi mejilla y me miró. Parecía un enamorado._

 _Sus ojos parecían cristalinos y dulces y todo en él parecía perfecto. Incluso su departamento de soltero que incluso me daba a entender por detalles mínimos como la increíble limpieza y pulcritud, la constitución y el diseño del lugar, que era un hombre que más que planear, simplemente era como era. Perfecto._

 _No pude soportar sostenerle la vista y bajé la mía, sintiendo cómo se me iba subiendo la sangre a las mejillas._

 _Mi corazón latía desbocado contra mi pecho. Mi pulso acelerado parecía latir contra sus propias venas, y podía sentir su propio latido. La cercanía, la soledad y la anterior distancia, todos juntos crearon una combinación explosiva que pronto dejó claro que sería problemática._

 _Nos miramos. Sólo nuestros ojos estaban allí. Y se acercó, en un gesto anticipativo a un inevitable beso._

 _¡Cuánta felicidad sentí en ese instante!_

 _¿Pensé en su esposa? Sí._

 _Recordé su cabello lacio y rubio cayendo a su espalda, el cuerpo esbelto y grácil, el vestido de color plata que se enfundaba perfectamente a su figura, las piernas largas._

 _¿Qué había visto en mí?_

 _Poe habría dicho que seguramente mi inocencia y la forma de ser suave y dulce. Poe a veces parecía no saber nada de mí o no interesarse en saber nada realmente sobre mí. Pero no lo culpaba. La existencia era más sencilla cuando se evitaban los temas que solían transformarse en una batalla campal._

 _Ben me miró en ese instante. Sin tocar mis labios. Pero tampoco se apartó y murmurando, dijo._

 _-_ _Rey… - Su mano en mi mejilla se deslizó quedándose en mi hombro, casi como sosteniéndome – Me siento… Tan distinto contigo – y me miró a punto de tocar mis labios. Mi respiración se hizo pesada, casi como la suya._

 _-_ _No deberíamos hacer esto – Murmuré también, casi con trabajos para hablar – Estás casado._

 _-_ _Tú también – y en respuesta, sus labios entonces aprisionaron mi deseo._

 _Apretándome contra su cuerpo, me besó. Suavemente, dulcemente, su lengua entró en mi boca, tratando de atraer la mía, enroscándose en torno a ésta, saboreándome prematuramente. Mi cuerpo se sintió ansioso._

 _Nunca antes había sentido nada similar._

 _"_ _Este es mi pacto…"_

 _Su mano me atraía por la nuca, profundizando el beso, usando su lengua para hacerme saber lo que pretendía hacerme luego con el resto de su cuerpo. Aquella calidez, aquella seguridad, iban acrecentándose y haciéndome desearle aún más._

 _Aquella tarde, en la cama en que dormía cuando era un joven, Ben Solo, mi propio maestro de Arte, le mostró a mi cuerpo que lo conocía desde siempre y que no había la necesidad de conformarme con cualquiera, cuando era a él a quien debía entregarme._

 _:::_

 _Con las piernas abiertas sobre la cama y las rodillas dobladas, le recibí._

 _Mi entrada estaba realmente húmeda y era sólo por él. Parecía claramente que habíamos pasado una eternidad haciendo el amor, cuando, por el contrario, con Poe yo no había tenido relaciones sexuales en mucho tiempo y era mi propio esposo. Ben me miró fijamente, como si tratara de memorizar cada momento, las líneas de mi rostro y la expresión de mi cara._

 _"_ _Eres mía… Siempre serás mía…"_

 _Y en un vaivén furioso de descomunal deseo, Ben entró en mí y de un solo movimiento nos sentó a ambos, él debajo y a mí sobre sus piernas que, flexionadas, hacían las veces de "silla", de tal modo que mi sexo se abrió como una flor mientras él me penetraba. Apenas si me retiró los pantalones; la blusa yacía sobre el otro lado de la cama perfectamente tendida y ahora algo arrugada, y sin quitarme el sujetador, lo levantó deleitándose en el aroma de mi pecho, del que aspiró un momento para luego, mientras se movía oyéndome gemir por lo bajo, succionó uno de mis pezones que, erectos, comenzaban a doler de tanta excitación._

 _Él mismo hacía sonidos que me ponían a punto; sonidos suaves, por lo bajo, discretos y apenas audibles, pero que ponían mi mente y mi líbido como un volcán._

 _-_ _Eres mía ahora… ¿Serás siempre mía?_

 _No supe responder al instante y entonces se movió más penetrantemente, de modo que entró en mí muchísimo más, llenando por completo con su miembro rígido a punto de estallar, todas mis paredes._

 _Parecía que nuestros cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, totalmente hechos el uno para el otro._

 _Con la claridad de la luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitación, pude observar su rostro mientras sujetaba mis caderas y de pronto y sin preguntar, se alejó un poco, saliendo de mí y mientras yo quedaba desconcertada, me volteó boca abajo tumbándome en la cama y me elevó las caderas._

 _Sentí cómo sus labios, desde detrás de mi cuerpo succionaban de mi sexo y empujé mi entrada hacia su lengua que, haciendo círculos en mi cavidad cada vez más ardiente, se movía lamiendo, succionando y deleitándose aún más en el aroma y la sensación de mi piel más íntima._

 _Entonces, se acomodó inclinándose sobre mi espalda, y desde detrás me penetró de nuevo. Su miembro se sintió completamente duro e hinchado y lancé un grito incontenible de puro gusto._

 _-_ _Ben…_

 _-_ _¿Sí..? – Contestó apenas, moviéndose con fuerza cada vez que lanzaba un gemido._

 _-_ _Me… Me encanta… - gemí casi desfalleciendo sobre el colchón que apenas podía sostenerme sobre mis rodillas._

 _La frase tuvo cierto efecto, porque empezó a embestirme rápido mientras me acariciaba la espalda. Me tomó las caderas y comenzó entonces a gemir._

 _Su miembro se puso tan duro que comenzaba a doler y en una rápida embestida sentí cómo mis paredes se tensaron y quedaron un momento inmóviles, para recibirle por última vez._

 _Su líquido me invadió. Líquido invasor, caliente, espeso, llenándome por completo, haciéndome añorar que lo hiciera otra vez._

 _No dejó de moverse. Sabía que yo no había terminado aún._

 _"_ _Aunque ahora no has terminado aún… Yo te haré terminar…"_

 _Se movió más. Me miró retorcerme, suplicar, apresar la almohada con las manos crispadas, gritar de deseo y dejarme caer en la cama, retorcida, completamente excitada. Y entonces, me volteó._

 _Acarició mis pechos con su lengua y una sensación eléctrica me inundó._

 _Un orgasmo._

 _Lo abracé, atrayéndole, sudando, mirándole a los ojos. Parecía que jamás había dejado de verlo._

 _Entonces, la claridad, ese instante que invade tu mente cuando tienes un larguísimo recuerdo, me devolvió a donde pertenecía, a donde alguna vez había conocido a Ben Solo._

 _-_ _Tú… Eres Kylo Ren._

 _El profesor sonrió._

 _-_ _Encontraste tu primer respuesta. Pero sé que aún tienes más preguntas – dijo, dispuesto a contestarlas._

 _-_ _¿Por qué te detienes? -y sonreí._

 _-_ _Sólo quería darte tiempo de respirar antes de la segunda ronda, Rey._

 _Rey. Ése era mi nombre._

 _Y entonces él me sonrió a mí._


End file.
